


Devotion (Привязанность)

by Gian_Blackbell



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors, ワンパンマン | One-Punch Man
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Zoophilia, snake!Genos
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7049614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gian_Blackbell/pseuds/Gian_Blackbell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Тогда, может, заведёшь себе домашнее животное? — с энтузиазмом спрашивает Кинг.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Saitama/snake!Genos. Because why not, haha?   
> Fanarts: http://cs626227.vk.me/v626227107/517f/ywqOt4AIamk.jpg http://cs626227.vk.me/v626227107/5188/UDR1DmlLwgc.jpg

— Твою мать, — опуская джойстик, с досадой тянет Сайтама, когда его персонажу делает фаталити зеленоволосая лоли в костюме кролика, и запускает руку в полупустой пакетик с чипсами. — Кинг, я почти уверен, что ты где-то сжульничал.  
Кинг неоднозначно пожимает плечами и, не дослушивая пафосную речь выигравшей лоли, открывает выбор персонажа, зная, что Сайтама предпочтёт сменить проигравшего ниндзя на кого-нибудь другого. В самом деле, не говорить же человеку, способному одним ударом, если верить слухам, пробить сквозную дыру в танке, что в файтинговых играх он лох, каких ещё поискать.  
Сайтама вытирает соль и специи с пальцев о домашние штаны цвета хаки и нажимает на кнопки, выбирая персонажа, который выглядит посильнее. Кинг же сразу останавливает свой выбор на лоли.  
«Puri Puri Prisoner vs Tatsumaki»  
Они играют ещё партий десять, прежде чем Кинг наконец подаёт голос.  
— Знаешь, этот вечер совершенно не отличается от остальных.  
— Ну да, — согласно кивает Сайтама, продолжая яростно и беспорядочно нажимать на кнопки. — А должен?  
Мужчина собирается что-то возразить, но лишь фыркает и проводит серию комбо-ударов. Стоило догадаться, что Сайтаме подобное событие будет до фени, в отличие от того, что его персонажа вот-вот уделают всухую.  
— Как всё прошло? — словно невзначай интересуется Кинг, пытаясь разбавить молчание.  
— А ты не видел? — Сайтама скептично приподнимает бровь и наконец наносит удар лоли.  
— Видел, разумеется, — кивает Кинг. — Но мне интересно твоё мнение.  
— Скучно.  
Когда Сайтама надевает куртку, уже собираясь уходить, Кинг решает продолжить тему.  
— Если тебе надоело, может, стоит найти другое хобби?  
— Не. Я хорош только в махании кулаками, — не задумываясь, отвечает Сайтама.  
— Начнёшь встречаться с девушкой? — после небольшой заминки говорит ему Кинг.  
Он перебирает в голове воспоминания с попытками свиданий, закончившихся фиаско, после которых девушки весьма тактично просили не перезванивать им никогда.  
— Тоже не годится, — качает он головой. И когда уже готовится открыть дверь и выйти из чужого дома, в коридор выбегает маленькая — не выше колена — собачка с короткой коричневой шерстью и встаёт возле ног хозяина — Кинга.  
— Тогда, может, заведёшь себе домашнее животное? — с энтузиазмом спрашивает тот и наклоняется к питомцу.  
— Животное… — Сайтама сжимает пальцами подбородок, задумчиво смотря, как собачка доверчиво подставляет живот под ласки и пытается лизнуть узловатые пальцы. Ему кажется, что иметь под боком того, кто всегда рад твоему приходу, это довольно заманчиво. Кроме того, он всегда хотел приобрести кота, и чем пушистее — тем лучше. — А почему бы и нет?  
— Отлично! Я знаю потрясающий зоомагазин в Кабуки-тё. Продавец там как будто знает, какое животное подойдёт лучше всех. Дай мне секунду, я напишу адрес, — Кинг подрывается с места и идёт искать бумагу с ручкой в соседней комнате.  
Взгляд Сайтамы привлекает зелёный ошейник с блестящей именной табличкой.  
— Серьёзно, чувак? Ты назвал свою собаку Тацумаки?

Когда Сайтама поднимается на тринадцатый этаж торгового центра, он слышит из дальней двери приглушённое пение птиц и лай собак, а потому убирает бумажку с адресом в карман и проходит внутрь, завидев вывеску с надписью «Count D». В магазине приятно пахнет сдобой и травами, а интерьер магазина полностью сочетается со всем остальным китайским кварталом, несмотря на европейское название. С высокого потолка свисают клетки с маленькими цветастыми птичками, а под ними стоят запертые щенки и котята. Неожиданностью стали енот и коричневый баран, сидящие на кресле. Осматриваясь, Сайтама совершенно не заметил, как возле него появился владелец магазина.  
— Добро пожаловать в зоомагазин Графа Ди. Здесь вы найдёте всё от обычных комнатных собачек до жутких зверей, о которых не подозревает вашингтонская конвенция, — с хитрой полуулыбкой говорит — судя по голосу — парень.  
Владелец — стройный, высокий и довольно женственный мужчина, на вид которому дашь не больше двадцати лет, с чёрными волосами чуть выше плеч, одетый в длинное — до пола — голубое ханфу с узором из золотых цветов, но крепче всего взгляд цепляется за его разноцветные глаза.  
— Эм… Здравствуйте. Я бы хотел приобрести кота. Пушистого такого. Ну знаете… чтобы дома было не слишком скучно.  
— Понимаю, — кивает китаец и отводит руку от груди в сторону. — Тогда почему бы вам не выбрать одну из этих прекрасных кошек? Уверяю, все они породистые.  
Сайтама осматривается, подходит к ближайшему полосатому коту и протягивает ему руку, но тот недовольно щурится и подрывается с места в сторону Ди. Ди берёт кота на руки и гладит по голове.  
— А, вот оно как, — словно что-то поняв, произносит владелец. — Видите ли… — он делает паузу и вопросительно смотрит на Сайтаму, словно ожидая чего-то.  
— Сайтама, — поспешно представляется тот, осознав, что забыл сделать это прежде.  
— Сайтама-сан, это ведь не первый раз, когда от вас убегают кошки?  
— Ох, — Сайтама чешет затылок, несколько смущённо опустив взгляд. — Да постоянно, вообще-то.  
— Ваша аура не нравится кошкам. Так что, боюсь, я попросту не смогу заставить себя продать животное тому, в чьем доме оно не хочет жить.  
Сайтама сохраняет безразличное выражение лица, хотя и огорчён новостью о своей антикошачьей «ауре».  
— Вы можете посмотреть кого-нибудь ещё.  
Сайтама окидывает взглядом присутствующих в комнате животных. Лениво наворачивающие круги в аквариумах пёстрые тропические рыбки, наблюдающие за ним щенки, спящие друг на друге хорьки, бегающие наперебой в колесе мыши и прячущийся под кофейным столиком варан. Все они показались Сайтаме неинтересными, пускай и пришёл он сюда за обычной кошкой.  
— Знаете, нет. Мне никто не нравится. Все они выглядят как-то скучно, — вздыхает он, покачивая головой. — Думаю, это была плохая идея. Извините за беспокойство.  
Когда он разворачивается, Ди его останавливает.  
— Если желаете, я могу показать вам более экзотичных животных, которых не купить в обычном зоомагазине. Прошу, следуйте за мной, — не меняя своей дежурной улыбки, Ди открывает неприметную, будто нарочно спрятанную дверь и в приглашающем жесте указывает ладонью в коридор.  
Сайтама думает, что терять ему всё равно нечего, да и дома дел никаких нет, и поэтому проходит внутрь. В носу начинает щекотать от приторно-сладкого запаха.  
Лестница вверх, лестница вниз. Коридор кажется невозможно длинным, и всё больше напоминает лабиринт. Сайтама уверен, что они уже прошли намного больше того пространства, что есть этом здании. На ум приходит тот сериал, который он видел по телику, когда жил в отеле в Америке. Там была будка, которая внутри оказалась больше, чем снаружи. «Профессор Что» или как он там назывался?  
Граф Ди останавливается возле одной из многочисленных массивных дверей с резьбой ручной работы, открывает её и заходит в комнату. Когда следом проходит Сайтама, там горит тусклый свет свечей, а сам Граф стоит возле дивана, на котором расположился… человек.  
Сайтама недовольно хмурит брови, так, что между ними пролегает складка. То, что у квартала красных фонарей всегда была не лучшая слава, было известно. Например, там легко наткнуться на членов банд якудза, а ночью на работу выходят представительницы древней профессии, да к тому же на этом небольшом участке земли умудрились поместиться аж триста секс-шопов. Но продавать людей под прикрытием зоомагазина, ещё и в дневное время, — просто дикость.  
— Плохая шутка. Чувак, работорговля — это отстой.  
— Работорговля? Что вы. Это же самый настоящий змей. Прекрасный представить семейства аспидов, — Граф улыбается, берёт правую руку юноши и вытягивает её. — Потрогайте его сами, если не верите.  
Тот лежит на козетке с одним подлокотником, на который и опирается левой рукой, кулаком подпирая скулу. Его светлые волосы сильно контрастируют со смуглой кожей; руки, от локтя до кончиков пальцев чёрные и с кольцевым жёлтым узором до плеч, украшены золотыми широкими браслетами, слабо блестящими в тусклом освещении; лимонно-жёлтые радужки среди чёрных склер с интересом наблюдают за Сайтамой. И когда этот странный юноша проводит раздвоенным языком по своей нижней губе, тот не может не проследить взглядом за этим движением, затаив дыхание. Есть в этом что-то гипнотизирующее, напоминающее об удаве Каа.  
Ведомый непонятным ему самому желанием, Сайтама подходит ближе и замечает в мочках его большие тонкие кольца, широкое украшение из золота, ошейником обхватывающее его блестящую, будто глянцевую чёрную шею и со спускающимися вдоль нагого торса цепочками, что заканчиваются лишь у кромки чёрных шёлковых шаровар. Сайтама касается подушечками пальцев тёмного участка протянутой руки и — удивительно — чувствует прохладу с шероховатостью чешуи. Он опускает всю ладонь и проводит ей от предплечья выше — к смуглому плечу, и хотя кожа становится гладкой, рука юноши по-прежнему остаётся холодной. Словно и не живой он вовсе — мёртвый.  
Блондин убирает от лица левую руку и приподнимается на ней; Ди же чуть склоняется и что-то шепчет ему на ухо. Китаец не кажется особо довольным, но натянутая улыбка с его губ не исчезает.  
— Он вам нравится? — в его вопросе слышится скорее удивление, чем заинтересованность в ответе.  
— Угу, — недолго помолчав, отвечает Сайтама, и, столкнувшись взглядом с внимательными лимонными глазами и увидев, как парень кротко кивнул, понимает, что ответа ждали совсем не от него.  
— В таком случае, вы его берёте?- уже к Сайтаме обращается Граф.  
Сайтама задумчиво чешет лысый затылок. Покупать человека. Что за вздор, какой век на улице? С другой стороны, всегда можно отвести его в полицейский участок в качестве доказательства продажи людей.  
— Да.  
— Тогда будьте любезны подписать договор, — Ди держит в руках непонятно откуда взявшийся лист и протягивает его вместе с ручкой.  
— Договор? — Сайтама скептически приподнимает бровь, забирая документ и пробегаясь глазами по трём коротким пунктам.  
«1. Кормить только живым кормом.  
2\. Оберегать от света.  
3\. Не беспокоить в ночное время суток.  
После нарушения любого из пунктов магазин ответственности не несёт.»  
Чуть ниже написана цена.  
Ох. Воу.  
Немногим дороже котёнка.  
— Почему нельзя беспокоить в ночное время суток?  
— Он может быть несколько… — Граф делает паузу, подбирая слово, — агрессивным. Представители его вида довольно ядовиты, так что будьте осторожны.  
Сайтама пожимает плечами, не воспринимая слова всерьёз, берёт ручку и, не найдя ничего плоского и твёрдого, садится на корточки и подписывает договор поверх бедра.

Сайтама ещё раз оценивающе осматривает жмурящегося и стоящего изваянием юношу, прикидывая, что в таком виде он замёрзнет. Ещё и босиком. Сайтама приставляет свою ногу к якобы змеиной, прикидывая, подойдут ли чужестранцу его кроссовки, но ступня того оказывается заметно крупнее. С такой разницей он даже не влезет в обувь Сайтамы, что удивительно, ведь роста они одинакового. Он вздыхает, снимает с себя куртку и накидывает её на смуглые плечи, а паренёк шустро просовывает руки в рукава и натягивает капюшон. Сайтама вздыхает, понимая, что заставлять кого бы то ни было идти сейчас босиком отнюдь не гуманно, и чуть наклоняется, сгибая ноги в коленях и подставляя спину. К счастью, юноша понимает, чего от него хотят, и забирается на спину, обнимая руками за шею и ногами — за талию. Сайтама подхватывает коробку, обёрнутую шёлковым полотном, которую Граф вручил вместе с небольшим бархатным мешочком, уже покоящимся в кармане джинс, сказав, что это еда на первое время и противоядие.  
Сайтама спешно идёт по улице, опустив голову вниз. Не хватало ещё, чтобы его узнали, или, того хуже, сделали фото: в китайском квартале он несёт на спине иностранца, прижимающегося к нему слишком сильно да и всем телом, к тому же. Самому Сайтаме плевать на репутацию, но при мысли, что Фубуки будет долго и нудно пилить мозги, он невольно содрогается. К своему счастью, он добирается до главной улицы незамеченным и видит свободное такси.

Названный змей обнимает обеими руками его плечо, уткнувшись лбом в плечо и прижимаясь так близко, что Сайтаме даже неловко. Но отодвинуть приставучего иностранца, так нагло нарушающего личное пространство, он не решается. В конце концов, Сайтама не знает, принято ли такое тесное общение на его родине и своей просьбой отодвинуться может его обидеть. Или такому поведению его обучили в «зоомагазине»?  
— О, здесь поверните направо, — обращается Сайтама к водителю и переводит взгляд с городской суеты за стеклом на блондина.  
Машина тащится со скоростью черепахи, и занять время до прибытия разговором кажется ему неплохой идеей. Он немного медлит и запускает пятерню в светлые волосы, слегка трепля и пытаясь привлечь внимание.  
Юноша лениво приподнимает голову, теперь упираясь ему в плечо острым подбородком, и смотрит на Сайтаму и одновременно сквозь него. При дневном свете отчётливо видны его широкие-широкие зрачки, такие, какие бывают либо в кромешной тьме, либо под действием наркотиков. Напрашивающееся в голову предположение отнюдь не радует.  
— Где ж ты взялся такой? — тихо спрашивает Сайтама, но его попросту игнорируют. — Может, хоть скажешь сколько тебе лет? — И вновь молчание в ответ. — Или как тебя зовут?  
Когда блондин отворачивается в сторону спинки сиденья, Сайтама понимает, что ответа ни на один свой вопрос не дождётся, и фыркает.  
— Какой же ты неразговорчивый, — бормочет недовольно.  
А посмотрев вперёд, замечает в зеркале заднего вида встревоженный взгляд водителя и затыкается до конца поездки.  
На выходе из машины приходится накинуть сверху пару тысяч йен, чтоб водитель помалкивал об увиденном.

Сайтама носком придерживает кроссовок за пятку, вытаскивает ногу прямо так, не расшнуровывая, повторяет то же со вторым, оставляет обувь на татаки* и вешает синюю куртку на крючок. Юноша обнаруживается лежащим на диване. Его ноги поджаты под грудью, а лицо спрятано в локтевых сгибах, и если бы не положение рук, то поза была бы вылитым поклоном догеза**. Сайтама стоит, обдумывая, что ему делать дальше, и решает дать своему неожиданному гостю выспаться, раз тот такой сонный, а после отвести его в полицейский участок и накатать заявление на этот «зоомагазин».  
Он находит в шкафу клетчатый плед и накрывает им блондина по плечи, а после присаживается на второй половине дивана вместе с несколькими томами манги, одолженной вчера у Кинга. На середине четвёртого тома раздаётся звонок в домофон.  
Ах, точно. Фубуки же должна была прилететь сегодня.  
— Привет, Фубс. Проходи, я сделаю тебе кофе.  
— Привет, — вымотано произносит девушка, снимая с себя шубу.  
Выглядит она довольно уставшей.  
— Тяжёлый перелёт? — спрашивает Сайтама.  
— Вроде того. Кстати, ты тогда так быстро убежал, что я ничего не успела тебе сказать. Удивлена, что ты смог прорваться сквозь всех тех журналистов, — Фубуки улыбается настолько доброжелательно, насколько способна сейчас. — Поздравляю с победой, Сайтама.  
Сайтама лишь отмахивается, мол, не стоит, и направляется в кухню, чтоб разогреть воду.  
— Я должен кое-что тебе сказать, но чуть позже, окей?  
Фубуки подходит к дивану и по-хозяйски садится прямо посередине. В ожидании прихода Сайтамы она включает телевизор, переключает несколько каналов, остановив свой выбор на какой-то старенькой мелодраме, и, ухватившись за край пледа, тянет его на себя, чтобы накрыться им, но замечает шевеление на открывшейся части дивана.  
— Это ещё что?! — испуганно визжит Фубуки и спешит на кухню, откуда несвойственной ей бесцеремонностью указывает пальцем в гостиную, на всё ещё спящего юношу, будто только сейчас его заметила. — Серьёзно! Как это вообще понимать?!  
— Это именно то, о чём я хотел рассказать. Прикинь, ходил сегодня в Кабуки-тё, чтобы купить кота, а этот китаец мне его всучил, — фыркает Сайтама, насыпая дешёвый кофе в чистую чашку.  
— Ты хоть понимаешь, что это незаконно? Если это кто-нибудь увидит, то у тебя будут большие проблемы. Не думаю, что даже я смогу тебе чем-то помочь с этим.  
— Конечно я понимаю, что это незаконно, — тянет Сайтама. — Но я подумал, что нельзя оставлять его в зоомагазине. Кто знает, что было бы, не забери я его оттуда. Вообще, я думал отвести его сегодня…  
— Он же выглядит совершенно точно ядовитым!  
Сайтама застывает с ложкой, наполненной сахаром, над самой кружкой.  
«Чегось? Ядовитым?»  
— Я, конечно, понимаю, что твои интересы всегда были немного странными… — Фубуки делает паузу, вздыхая и потирая пальцами переносицу. — Но серьёзно, Сайтама? Змея?  
Сайтама молчит почти полминуты, пялясь в стену столешницы.  
— Змея? — наконец переспрашивает он.  
— Та, что лежит под пледом, — раздражённо бросает Фубуки. — Сам же сказал, что купил её в зоомагазине.  
Сайтама хмурится, разливая кипяток по кружкам. Что за дурная шутка, там же тот чувак лежал. Но ведь Фубуки не любительница розыгрышей, она не стала бы так тупо шутить.  
— Так что это за вид хотя бы?  
— Продавец что-то говорил насчёт семейства аспидов, — он ставит чашки на разные концы стола, пододвигая ногой высокий табурет за ножку под себя, и плюхается на него.  
— То есть, ты даже не знаешь, что это за змея? Отлично, — Фубуки закатывает глаза, и за раз выпивает половину горячего кофе. — Ладно, я сама поищу.  
Она вытаскивает из сумочки телефон, что-то в нём набирает и через пару минут протягивает хмурому, не притронувшемуся к кружке, Сайтаме открытую страницу какого-то форума, где изображена змея с чёрно-жёлтыми полосками. Тот пробегается глазами по тексту, особо не вчитываясь и улавливая лишь некоторые фразы.  
«Ленточный крайт. Ядовитая и одна из самых агрессивных змей в мире…», «Встречается в тропических лесах Индии…», «Активна в ночное время суток…», «Из-за того, что её зрачки не сужаются, свет её слепит…», «Питается другими змеями…».  
Сайтама возвращает телефон Фубуки. Ему почти хочется смеяться. Либо от того, насколько этот пранк неудачный, и вот-вот кто-нибудь ворвётся в дом с криком и плакатом «Тебя разыграли!», либо от того, что он, видимо, сошёл с ума, раз видит человека вместо змеи. Теперь причина, по которой блондин всё время был с закрытыми глазами, найдена. Быть может, удар того парня, Бороса, был сильнее, чем Сайтама думал, и зря он не дал врачам себя осмотреть по окончанию боя?  
Когда Фубуки допивает кофе, Сайтама буквально выпроваживает её со словами о том, что сам со всем разберётся.

Он проводит ладонью по оголённой лопатке спящего юноши, и она такая же холодная, как и рука. Сайтама бессильно заваливается на диван, переключая каналы, пока не натыкается на новости, закидывает руки за голову и закрывает глаза, слушая вполуха. По новостям не говорят ничего интересного, и в какой-то момент Сайтама почти засыпает, обдумывая прочитанное на том сайте, который открыла ему Фубуки. И вдруг вспоминает пункт про еду. И то, что продавец дал ему коробку, сказав, что там корм. «Может ли быть?..»  
Сайтама, проснувшись от этой мысли, резко подрывается с дивана и спешит к принесённой коробке, чтобы проверить свою догадку. Тот факт, что на улице уже стемнело, а единственное освещение исходит от телевизора, его особо не заботит. Он развязывает узел на ткани, распечатывает коробку и видит в ней шипящую шевелящуюся тьму. Прежде, чем он успевает закрыть коробку обратно, из неё успевает буквально выпрыгнуть одна из змей, шустро поползшая в центр гостиной.  
Когда Сайтама оборачивается, чтобы найти и отловить её, он замечает блондина. Вернее, то, как он быстро скользит животом по подлокотнику, наклоняясь, и одним точным движением хватает беглянку чёрной, в золотых украшениях рукой. Юноша без труда возвращается обратно, садясь на колени в изящной позе, подносит извивающуюся полуметровую змею ко рту, прикусывает ей голову, проталкивает её дальше в свою глотку, прямо так, не разжёвывая и запрокинув голову вверх. Сайтама видит, как в голубоватом освещении под черной кожей скользит вверх и вниз его кадык. Со стороны он похож на фокусника, который глотает шпагу. Но Сайтама не может заставить себя отвести взгляд от этого завораживающего зрелища, так и оставшись сидеть на полу. И он видит, что жёлтые глаза смотрят прямо на него.

Сайтама сидит с выключенным во всём доме светом и ищет в Интернете какую-нибудь информацию про ленточных крайтов, пока один из них ходит по дому, всё исследуя. На всех сайтах написано примерно одно и то же. Хотя на одном написали, что в порции змеи яда достаточно, чтобы убить десять человек или же тридцать шесть тысяч четыреста восемьдесят две мыши. Сайтама присвистывает, завидев такую цифру.  
— Ого себе. Да ты можешь устроить целый мышиный геноцид! — удивлённо восклицает он, с каким-то неясным восторгом смотря на блондина. — Хмм… Геноцид, да? Ге-но-цид, — будто пробуя слово на вкус, произносит его по слогам. — Слушай, а тебе нравится имя «Генос»? — спрашивает Сайтама у как раз подошедшего юноши.  
Генос коротко кивает в ответ.

*Татаки — бетонная или каменная полоска пола в прихожей, на которой снимают уличную обувь. Находится на одной высоте с улицей и немного ниже остального пола.  
**Догеза — самый низкий и самый уважительный поклон, при котором лбом касаются земли.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Внимание, тут есть спойлеры к фильмам. Почему нельзя было обойтись без них? Да потому что я плохой человек.
> 
> И да, я знаю как устроено зрение змей, и что человека они будут воспринимать, разве что, как тёплое дерево. А в фанфике - уже моя вольность.

Сайтама прижимает пальцы к подбородку, критично осматривая полученный результат, и решив, что всё нормально, щёлкает кнопкой переключателя, освещая комнату. Генос же дёргается, резко опуская голову, и тянет руки к лицу, чтобы прикрыть глаза, но замирает, поднимая удивлённый взгляд на Сайтаму.  
— Ну, так же лучше? — самодовольно говорит тот, горделиво уперев руки в бока и выпятив грудь.  
Генос кивает в ответ и прижимает съехавшие тёмные очки обратно к переносице. На самом деле, он в этих круглых больших сайтаминых очках выглядит довольно смешно и напоминает стрекозу, о чём Сайтама тактично умалчивает. В самом же деле, намного проще и дешевле отдать свои очки, чем покупать новые тусклые лампочки-ночники для всего дома.  
Сайтама берёт под мышку ноутбук и идёт на кухню, чтобы выпить кофе и поискать в интернете информацию по уходу за змеями. И пока он прикидывает, что придётся покупать для комнаты Геноса, холодильник снова начинает надрывно гудеть, привлекая внимание последнего. Генос подходит вплотную к старенькому, с облупленной кое-где краской, «Sanyo», выжидающе стоит, чуть отклонившись назад. Сайтама вздрагивает от неожиданности и поднимает взгляд с ноутбука на Геноса, который заносит руку для ещё одного удара и бьёт с таким же грохотом по дверце. Сайтама подрывается с места, чтобы остановить его.  
— Воу, воу, Генос, всё, брейк, — тараторит он и просовывает руку между ним и холодильником, разнимая.  
Генос шипит, обнажая ряд зубов с двумя удлинёнными клыками, и подаётся вперёд, толкая уже двумя руками. Сайтама недовольно хмурится, хватает его за плечи и разворачивает спиной к себе, подталкивая в спину и заставляя уйти в комнату, где уже расстелил для него гостевой футон.  
Уже ложась спать, Сайтама получает смс от Фубуки: «Завтра в 15:00 пресс-конференция, оденься поприличнее. Я заеду за тобой».  
«Ох, ну класс, а ещё позже не могла прислать?» — закатывает глаза Сайтама, переводя будильник на час раньше. Достали его все эти журналисты. Ну выиграл чемпионат по боксу, чего шум-то такой разводить? Благо хоть назойливых папарацци, следящих за ним день и ночь, здесь нет.  
Когда Сайтама возвращается домой под вечер, у него в руке зажат температурный коврик для Геноса; он скидывает на кофейный столик покупку и идёт в комнату, чтобы переодеться из чёрного смокинга в пижаму и, включив в спальне свет, видит Геноса, который лежит под котацу, закрытый одеялом, подпирая руками голову. Выглядит он как-то грустно.  
А ещё валяющийся на полу пустой открытый пластиковый контейнер, в котором должны быть змеи.  
Пустой.  
Просто замечательно.  
Так и не переодевшись, Сайтама встаёт на колени и заглядывает под все шкафы и тумбочки, пытаясь найти хотя бы одну змею, но как на зло ни одной не было видно. Убедившись, что осмотрел всю спальню, он поднимается на ноги и задумчиво трёт лысину. Довольно проблематично будет, если они уползли из комнаты.  
Взгляд привлекает Генос, до этого спокойно лежащий и наблюдающий за Сайтамой из-под котацу: сейчас он вытягивает руки вперёд и пытается подтянуться на них, чтобы вылезти. Но почему-то у него не выходит. Застрял, что ли? Сайтама подходит и поднимает стол, высвобождая Геноса, и, наконец, видит его полностью, отчего сначала фыркает, а потом смеётся в голос, так, что даже слёзы в уголках глаз наворачиваются. Генос выглядит так, будто не то арбуз целиком проглотил, не то родит со дня на день.  
Ну, хотя бы теперь можно не беспокоиться о пропавших змеях.

Следующим утром в доме появляются тяжёлые плотные бордовые занавески для комнаты Геноса и гостиной; а через пару часов приходят строители. И они честно пытаются не смотреть на Сайтаму, как на извращенца, когда слышат его просьбу заменить часть паркета в одной из спален на плитку и вывести трубу в комнату, чтобы подключить её к ванне, которая будет там стоять. Потому что когда Генос ещё в первый день занял ванну на добрых полтора часа, Сайтама принял решение установить ему отдельную.

Во время ремонта, который продлился всего-то пару дней, Генос жил в комнате Сайтамы. Сложнее всего было найти искусственное дерево высотой от пола до потолка с длинными ветками и листьями, но не невозможно. Геносу покупка пришлась по вкусу — он, несмотря на свой всё ещё довольно округлый живот, взбежал по стволу, словно ниндзя из аниме, и устроился на одной из веток, обхватив её ногами, и выпрямился в спине, сверху смотря на Сайтаму из-под очков. Выглядел он вполне себе довольным, так что Сайтама вышел из комнаты, чтобы Генос мог освоиться спокойно.

Лениво щёлкая кнопкой пульта, переключая один канал на другой, Сайтама буквально тухнет от скуки, ища что-нибудь интересное по телевизору, но пролистал уже все каналы раза три. Ещё и последние пять минут в голове мельтешит назойливая, но вполне адекватная и логичная мысль, что ужин сам себя не приготовит. С сожалением о не купленной лапше быстрого приготовления Сайтама тяжело вздыхает и всё же встаёт с дивана.  
Когда он осматривает содержимое холодильника, ему в голову приходит решение опробовать подсмотренный в турне по Америке рецепт, поэтому он вытаскивает нужные для панкейков яйца и молоко. Сайтама замешивает их в миске вместе с мукой и разрыхлителем, насвистывая под нос засевший в голове опенинг одного тайтла.  
Закончив с тестом, он резко разворачивается с миской в руках, чтобы поставить её на стол, и натыкается на Геноса, стоящего к нему почти впритык. Этот чёрт ходит совершенно беззвучно, и Сайтама всё ещё не привык сначала оглядываться, чтобы убедиться, что за спиной никто не стоит.  
— Ох блять, — только и может выдохнуть Сайтама, когда его бывший-будущий ужин по большей части оказывается на Геносе, медленно стекая по уже снова плоскому животу и штанам.  
Генос пытается стряхнуть с себя тесто, но с его усилиями штаны пачкаются только сильнее.  
— Давай лучше я помогу, — закатывает глаза Сайтама, перехватывая руки Геноса, и ведёт его к комнате, чтобы затолкнуть в ванную.  
Сайтама включает свет, не боясь, раз Генос в очках, и подводит к его ванной, наполненной водой. Генос жмётся, комкает в руках ткань шаровар, но стоит и не двигается.  
Стесняется, что ли? Но это же глупо. Чего же он там видеть не мог?  
— Пошевеливайся и раздевайся, я их постираю, — Сайтама присаживается на бортик ванной и трогает тёплую воду. Ещё не успела полностью остыть с вечерней смены.  
Генос вытягивает руку вперёд, опустив сложенные вместе пальцы, и делает круговое движение кистью. Сайтама вздёргивает бровь. Прежде Генос никогда не общался жестами.  
— Раз… вернуться? — делает предположение Сайтама и, получив утвердительный кивок, фыркает и демонстративно разворачивается всем корпусом.  
За спиной слышится тихое шуршание ткани. Сайтама выковыривает грязь из-под ногтей, чтобы чем-то занять себя, отвлекая от мыслей про Геноса. Чего именно он смущается? Оба ведь парни. Возможно, у него пирсинг ниже пояса? Слишком интересно. Сайтаме слишком любопытно, чтобы не посмотреть, и когда он оглядывается на закинувшего одну ногу в ванную Геноса, так и не снявшего своих украшений, то понимает, в чём дело.  
Ох. Вау.  
— Ничего себе! — не удержавшись, выдаёт Сайтама, развернувшись уже полностью.- Чувак, да у тебя же два члена! Это круто! Наверное… — Сайтама делает небольшую паузу и задаёт первые закравшиеся в голову вопросы, не слишком-то надеясь получить на них ответы. - Слушай, а как ты ссышь? Или дрочишь? В смысле используешь оба сразу или по очереди?  
Рассмотрев более тщательно, он подмечает полное отсутствие волос на лобке. Нет, то, что волос у Геноса ниже глаз не было, Сайтама уже отметил, но всё равно случайно заостряет внимание. И заодно ловит на себе крайне недовольный взгляд Геноса. Вернее, он буквально чувствует его кожей, и замечает залёгшую между бровей складку над мостом оправы очков. Он определённо злой сейчас. Сайтама видит, как напрягаются мышцы на опущенной в воду ноге, и подрывается с бортика, вовремя уворачиваясь от удара. Быстро, как может, он делает выпад, подхватывая шаровары, выключает свет и закрывает за собой дверь.  
Ощупывая прохладный шёлк в руках, Сайтама останавливается, прислоняется к стене и опускается на корточки. Он трёт рукой шею, проводит рукой по голове и останавливается на лице, раздвигая пальцы, чтобы оба глаза могли видеть, и упирается затылком в стену, шумно выдыхая. Змея, да? Невозможно поверить в это до конца, если не только видишь перед собой человека, но и можешь потрогать его конечности, да и одежда вполне материальная. Даже если тот ел одних только змей недели две назад, а из холодильника ничего не пропадало. Если это и правда всё это время была лишь шутка, и друзья над ним стебутся, то шутка слишком жестокая. Сайтама расправляет ткань, трогает пятно, размазывавшееся ещё больше, и снова вздыхает. Надо бы всё же постирать.  
По возвращению Сайтама сначала стучит в дверь, оповещая о том, что сейчас войдёт. Генос всё ещё лежит в ванне, но отворачивается от Сайтамы, принёсшего чистые и высушенные шаровары. И не поворачивает голову в его сторону, пока тот не выходит.

Фубуки с тихим звоном ставит пустой бокал из-под вина на стол и хихикает над шуткой Кинга. Сайтама лишь хмыкает и делает глоток пива из банки. На его взгляд менеджер слишком много пьёт для девушки, но кто он такой, чтобы критиковать её. Впрочем, Сайтама немного рад, что теперь она ведёт себя более раскрепощённо по сравнению с тем, когда они познакомились несколько лет назад. Сейчас Фубуки улыбается и словно расцветает без своей будничной маски серьёзности и надменности. А в первые полгода знакомства она сидела как на иголках, когда они зависали вместе. Фубуки подпирает рукой подбородок и обсуждает трудовые будни с Кингом, у которого сейчас акцент прорезался особенно сильно.  
С Кингом Сайтама познакомился чуть более полутора года назад на каком-то форуме по игре. Тогда никнейм показался слишком пафосным, но это оказалась его настоящая фамилия, да и жил Кинг раньше в Америке. Но будучи жутким японофилом, он довольно хорошо изучил язык. Поэтому когда в фирме, где он работал, открыли филиал в Японии, ему сделали предложение, от которого невозможно отказаться, Кинг без раздумий собрал вещи и уехал.  
Сайтама делает несколько больших глотков и откидывается на спинку стула. В прошлый раз они так собирались месяц назад — до чемпионата. Закрыв глаза, Сайтама проводит кончиком языка по вставному зубу и вспоминает первую встречу с Фубуки. Как он участвовал в каком-то соревновании от имени дзюдо старика Бенга, у которого он обучался из-за проигранного спора. Не то что бы он много чему научился у него, но неплохо провёл время. А после победы в соревновании, на котором один из участников, известный по кличке «Шнурок», выбил ему зуб, подошла Фубуки с предложением стать его менеджером. Конечно, Сайтама её послал. Как и в следующий раз. Как и в десятый. Ей-богу, эта женщина слишком назойлива, и было проще согласиться, чем слушать её почти одинаковые речи из раза в раз. Хотя, откровенно говоря, больше его, нищего студента, почти вылетевшего с курса, тогда интересовал обещанный гонорар.  
От мыслей Сайтаму отвлекает Кинг, потрясший его за плечо.  
— Спишь?  
— Нет, — говорит Сайтама и потягивается, разминая руки.  
— Хорошо. А то мы уже собирались смотреть фильм без тебя.  
— В этот раз была очередь Фубуки выбирать фильм, верно? — Сайтама прикрывает рот, прежде чем зевнуть.  
— Да. И вы будете молиться на мой прекрасный вкус в выборе фильмов, — с самодовольной ухмылкой заявляет Фубуки.  
— Что ты там приготовила? — фыркает Кинг, пока Сайтама засовывает пакеты с поп-корном в микроволновку.  
Фубуки засовывает руку в сумочку и под напев торжественной мелодии вытаскивает взятый в прокат диск.  
— Можете восторгаться мной в полный голос, парни, — она делает драматичную паузу, прежде чем развернуть коробку лицевой стороной. — «Королевская битва»!  
— Ооо, я читал роман, — Кинг кажется и правда впечатлённым.  
Сайтама пожимает плечами, и только в комнате выдаёт своё недовольство, когда все уже расселись: Сайтама — в центре, Фубуки — слева, а Кинг — справа.  
— Всё равно будет типичным фильмом с мочиловкой, где выживут только главный герой и подружка главного героя.  
— Не нуди. Хороший фильм, — отмахивается от него Фубуки. Да и ты говорил как-то, что не смотрел его.  
— Да потому что все эти фильмы шаблонные, — закатывает глаза Сайтама. — Разве что массовка умирает разными способами. Вот давай, назови хотя бы один фильм в подобном жанре, где глав герой или подружка глав героя умерли бы.  
— «Страшная воля Богов», — незамедлительно выдаёт Фубуки. Её губы кривятся в недоброй улыбке, а глаза прищуриваются. — Впрочем, если рассматривать Амаю Такеру как партнёра Сюна Такахата, то…  
Сайтама накрывает подушкой лицо этой извращенки, не давай ей договорить.

Кинг очередной раз хмурит брови и сжимает зубы, когда события в фильме и романе не сходятся, иногда выражая своё недовольство на английском. Сайтаме же слишком лень пытаться переводить, да и девушка в ярко-оранжевой футболке, с энтузиазмом вожатой детского лагеря рассказывающая о том, что детям придётся поубивать друг-друга, показалась довольно забавной. Кроме того, Фубуки задремала ещё на пятнадцатой минуте принесённого ею же фильма, и теперь прижималась своей грудью к руке Сайтамы, склонив голову к его плечу. Не то что бы его это так сильно волновало — подобное случалось довольно часто. Просто лицо у спящей Фубуки довольно милое.  
_Не просыпается Фубуки ни на моментах с выстрелами, ни от криков, ни от несдержанного «oh fuck you!» Кинга, когда тот видит выданное главным героям оружие. Сайтаму не слишком заботит соответствие с оригиналом, который он не читал, но то, что от пулевых ранений кровь, больше похожая на томатный соус, на одежде есть, а дырок нет, кажется, как минимум, забавным.  
К концу фильма миски с попкорном и чипсами совсем пустые, как и почти все банки с алкоголем. Фильм довольно динамичный, но так как все повороты сюжета предсказуемые, он настолько же скучный, да и Кингу уже надоело ворчать на различия, поэтому Сайтама последние минут десять старается не клевать носом, заостряя внимание на чём-либо. К сожалению, ничего интересного не происходит. Но когда он снова чувствует, что его одолевает дрёма, Кинг пихает его локтем в бок, и сердце у того стучит даже громче выпущенной Кириямой автоматной очереди. Возле буквально вжавшегося в диван Кинга стоит Генос. Сейчас его глаза не скрывают очки, и Сайтама видит направленный в сторону спящей девушки и не сулящий ничего хорошего взгляд. И как же, блядь, не вовремя просыпается Фубуки.  
— Сиди тихо, — шепчет ей растерянный Сайтама. Генос впервые ведёт себя так агрессивно, и он понятия не имеет, как его успокоить.  
Генос шипит, чуть приседая и наклоняясь вперёд, его руки сжаты в кулаки. Испуганная Фубуки зажмуривает глаза, поднимает с пола ноги, поджимает их под себя и обхватывает руку Сайтамы, ища в нём защиты, но от этого Генос свирепеет лишь сильнее. Сайтама подрывается с места, стряхивая с себя Фубуки, и хватает приблизившегося к ним Геноса за лицо. Он надавливает на щёки, пропихивая пальцы между разжатых зубов и не давая им сжаться, а заодно фиксируя его голову, не давая вырваться. В ответ на попытки извернуться или отодвинуть руку Сайтама только перехватывает его запястья. Доведя Геноса так до комнаты, Сайтама открывает дверь ногой шире, толкает его внутрь и быстро закрывает комнату.  
— И что это было? — спрашивает сердитая Фубуки, когда Сайтама подходит.  
— Понятия не имею, — вздыхает он.  
Фубуки ставит фильм на паузу.  
— Сайтама, это всё не шутки. Содержание ядовитых и таких агрессивных змей дома опасно. Да мы только что могли умереть!  
— У меня есть противоядие, — отмахивается от неё Сайтама.  
— Но откуда ты уверен, что оно сработает? — не унимается Фубуки. — Ты его уже проверял? А вдруг это просто вода? Пойми же ты, мы волнуемся за тебя, — вздыхает она и накрывает ладонями руки Сайтамы. — Она же даже без террариума — просто в комнате! Что если эта змея покусает тебя? Что если когда ты будешь спать? Мы ведь даже не узнаем, если тебе будет плохо, или того хуже…  
Сайтама мотает головой и отдёргивает руки.  
— Генос обычно не такой. Он спокойный и никогда не пытался навредить мне.  
— Ты так говоришь, как будто это человек, — хмурится Фубуки, скрещивая руки на груди.  
— Но он… — Сайтама обрывает сем себя, не заканчивая фразу и понимая, что если скажет полностью, то в скором времени основным его рационом будут таблетки. Он глубоко вдыхает и закрывает на пару секунд глаза. — У меня всё под контролем, Фубс. Поверь мне.  
Фубуки пристально на него смотрит и опускает руки вниз, мягко улыбнувшись.  
— Ладно. В этот раз я тебе поверю. А теперь давай отмотаем фильм обратно, а то я, кажется, пропустила всё самое интересное.  
Кинг с Сайтамой невесело переглядываются.

Когда друзья уходят, Сайтама подходит к комнате Геноса и стоит пару секунд, прежде чем постучать и войти. Он заходит, так и не закрыв дверь, чтобы попадало освещение из другой комнаты и не пришлось включать свет. Генос обнаруживается лежащем на ветке дерева и подложившим руки под голову.  
— Генос, — зовёт его Сайтама, но тот даже голову не поворачивает. — Слушай, я понятия не имею, чем тебе не угодила Фубуки. Но она хорошая. Тебе не следует нападать на неё. Если бы ты её укусил, у нас обоих были бы большие проблемы, понимаешь?  
Генос по прежнему не поворачивает. Лишь сжимает руки в кулаки.  
— Эй, послушай, что я тебе говорю, — хмурится Сайтама и тянет Геноса за шаровары возле колена, чтобы привлечь его внимание.  
И он привлекает. Генос приподнимается на ветке и спрыгивает на пол, а когда смотрит на Сайтаму, из-за отражающегося света его глаза будто пылают жёлтым праведным гневом. Сайтама чувствует себя странно, и ему хочется сделать шаг назад, но он буквально не может пошевелиться. Генос выглядит слишком надменным, когда кладёт руку на его грудь, надавливая не столько сильно, сколько ощутимо, и медленно наклоняется вместе с ним, заставляя Сайтаму упасть на пол. Он действительно чувствует эту устрашающую ауру Геноса, так и кричащую «СМЕРТЬ», и практически видит вместо его лица гигантскую змеиную морду. Он практически не дышит, когда Генос медленно открывает рот, обнажая длинные клыки, и наклоняется к его шее, и даже чувствует прикосновение острых зубов. А затем Генос просто поднимается и выходит, захватив с собой очки.  
Сайтама поражённо склоняет голову к плечу, всё ещё смотря в никуда. Он громко выдыхает и сжимает на груди толстовку, где до этого была рука Геноса — прямо над быстро бьющимся сердцем. Закрывает глаза, чтобы сосредоточиться на ощущениях — наполняющей тело энергии и внезапном голоде. Сайтама чувствует, как его губы растягиваются в улыбке. Да, Генос был чертовски страшным, и он, как и говорила Фубуки, в самом деле может убить Сайтаму в любой момент, просто пока он не хочет. И Сайтама ничего не сможет с ним сделать. За столько лет Сайтама и близко не испытывал таких эмоций. Столь сильного страха и захлестывающего с головой восторга.

Наутро, к своему удивлению, он застаёт на Геноса диване, а не в его комнате. Его ноги закинуты на спинку, рука свешена вниз, а на губах до неприличия довольная улыбка. Настроение у Сайтамы необычайно хорошее, несмотря на вчерашнее, поэтому, поддавшись порыву, проходя рядом, он ерошит его волосы, в ответ на что Генос лениво отмахивается.  
Почёсывая голый живот, Сайтама заходит на кухню, чтобы сделать в пароварке рис на завтрак, и прикидывает, что нужно купить после вчерашних посиделок, но у обеденного стола поскальзывается босой ногой на луже и лишь чудом удерживает равновесие. Он сразу замечает, что вода течёт из-под холодильника, а открыв его, убеждается в своей догадке и, видя, что свет в нём не горит и холодом не веет, обречённо стонет.  
К списку необходимых покупок добавляется холодильник.


End file.
